


The Second Lesson

by scatter



Series: The Best Teachers [2]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: badbadbathhouse, Denial, Developing Relationship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Sexual Tension, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-02
Updated: 2011-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatter/pseuds/scatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke asks for another lesson, this time concerning blowjobs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Second Lesson

Over the next week, Yosuke caught what moments of private time he could and tried to see if Souji's teaching had actually worked. The first time went badly; too nervous worrying about getting caught and what he'd do if it hadn't been the technique but Souji's hand that had made the whole thing so great, he just ended up jittery and frustrated and having weird dreams. The next time was better; home alone, he forced himself not to worry about anything, concentrating only on how to move his hand. He was ridiculously pleased when it worked and was glad no one was around to see the dumb grin on his face.

Sometimes, especially in the beginning of each session, he thought about what he was doing to make sure he didn't slip into his old habits. Then came thoughts of his female classmates or of an idol he'd seen on TV, but more often, with increasing frequency, his mind turned to Souji.

At first, it bothered him a bit, but it was only natural to think of Souji while he did what he'd taught him to do. And, really, he was supposed to think about what made him happy when he was jerking off and didn't Souji make him happier than just about anything? No one else listened as closely or understood him so well. Souji had been there when he needed a shoulder to cry on and helped get him through the confusion that followed Saki-senpai's death. He laughed at Yosuke's jokes and told his own stupid ones in return, and never complained when he asked him to help out at Junes, no matter how busy he was. He had his back when he did something stupid concerning the girls. Hell, he hadn't even blamed him for that time they'd both gotten pushed in the river.

Plus, anyone could see Souji was an attractive guy and he was so cool it almost hurt to think about.

Putting it that way, he usually didn't feel guilty until after he was finished.

By the time he caught Souji before class a few days later, deciding to tell him the good news, he'd had more than enough practice to be sure it hadn't been a fluke. "It worked," he said.

Souji looked at him blankly. "What did?"

"You know…" Yosuke made a small, vaguely obscene gesture, trying to hide it from the other students.

"Oh!" Souji smiled and elbowed him. "Congratulations."

From anyone else that might have been embarrassing or condescending, and he would have lashed out at the remark, but since it was Souji, Yosuke grinned back.

"Just don't wear yourself out with your new hobby," Souji said, heading into the classroom.

"Haha."

That afternoon, they relaxed on the grassy slope of the riverbed, recovering from the twenty laps they'd been forced to run in P.E. The sun made Yosuke sleepy and content, and he watched his partner suck lazily on a lollipop he'd gotten from somewhere. Taking in the red tint to his lips and the shine of spit around the edge of his mouth, Yosuke recalled a conversation he'd overheard in the locker room.

"Can you believe what happened to Tatsuya-kun?"

"Hmm?" Souji removed his candy so he could talk. "I wasn't really listening. Something about his girlfriend, right?"

"They broke up after she tried going down on him. He didn't warn her and he came all over her."

Souji snorted and laughed. "That's terrible."

"Yeah. But it got me thinking."

"Oh?"

"I mean, what if the same thing happens to one of us?" He rolled on his side so he could see Souji's face better. "One of us gets a girl and when she's giving head – bang, right in her face. Then the whole relationship is ruined and she tells everyone so that you're the laughing stock of school and no girl will ever date you again."

Souji smiled. "You're worrying too much. Tatsuya-kun's, well, he's just an idiot."

"Probably. But then I wondered, wouldn't it be better if we practiced? So I thought maybe you could teach me. Like last week."

Souji stared at him. Yosuke tried to meet his eyes and look as casual about the suggestion as Souji had when he'd made his offer last week, but his throat was dry, he knew he was blushing, and before long he'd turned his eyes down.

"That's a little different from what we did," Souji said.

"Yeah." Yosuke rolled onto his back again, wondering why he'd been stupid enough to ask such a thing. What had he been expecting? Souji wasn't—he didn't swing that way—at least Yosuke didn't think so—though sometimes he'd do something or say something or look at Yosuke in way that made him sure, almost sure, that he was interested. Yosuke wasn't like that either—not really—just sometimes and all the time when he was around Souji. "Yeah. Sorry I brought it up."

"Don't worry about it."

A thick, uncomfortable silence settled over them. The lazy, half-asleep feeling that he had been wrapped up in a few minutes ago had disappeared, and Yosuke laid wide awake and annoyed at himself. He wanted to say something to break the tension but he didn't trust himself to open his mouth. The twisting in his stomach and the foul taste building up in the back of his throat had him convinced that if it went on much longer, he was going to throw up and embarrass himself even further.

Finally, Souji said something about their upcoming history test and Yosuke launched into a complaint, thankful for anything to fill up the silence.

He worried about how awkward things were going to be the next day, but Souji greeted him on the walk to school with an easy smile. He helped him out when the teacher called on him to answer an impossible question – which, of course, Souji somehow knew the answer to – and invited him up the roof for lunch.

Great. If Souji was willing to forget his moment of stupidity then Yosuke was more than willing to play along.

"Aw, no fair," Chie said when she saw the two of them leaving. "You always gets to eat with Souji-kun. You're going to get fat, you know, the way you steal all his lunch."

Yosuke blushed. "I am not! And I'm not stealing it."

"I'll make enough for everyone tomorrow," Souji said, and Chie nodded, pacified.

"I guess we do eat together a lot," Yosuke said when they were settled on the roof, the food between them. He hadn't really thought about it before, but looking back he could see that Souji invited him to lunch more than he did anyone else. Yosuke, of course, never turned him down, and not just because he was the best cook he knew.

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing." He tore into the food, his own lunchbox already pushed to the side and forgotten. "Damn, this is good. How much will it cost to hire you as my personal chef?"

"More than you can afford, probably." Souji watched him eat, moving his own food around without taking a bite. "You know, I'm going to have the house to myself for a while today. Dojima's going to be at work again and Nanako's going over to a friend's house."

"Oh?"

"So I thought maybe you'd like to come over. I've been thinking about what you said yesterday."

Yosuke almost choked on a piece of beef and coughed hard to dislodge it. Eyes watering, he said, "Look, forget about, I—"

"I agree," Souji cut in. "There's nothing wrong with practice, right? As long as you still want to."

"Sure. I mean, you know, if you're okay with it." Yosuke pushed his food around so he wouldn't have to meet Souji's eyes but he doubted he'd be able to keep anything else down. "I'll see you then."

Some of the tension left Souji's body and he started eating. "Okay."

After school, though, he didn't walk to Souji's house with him. Instead, he begged an excuse and ran home, nearly tripping over his own feet in his haste to get to the shower. There was no way he was going over to Souji's house smelling like nervous sweat, and he spent extra time to make sure that his dick was clean just in case Souji was going to—well, he had to, right? How else could they practice unless he—but what if he thought Yosuke was going to be the one to…

There was no way he'd be able to. He'd be too nervous; he'd bite down or gag and throw up all over Souji's lap. Just in case, he brushed his teeth, hand shaking so badly he almost dropped his toothbrush twice.

He showed up smelling like soap with his hair still damp, but thankfully Souji didn't comment on this when he opened the front door. Yosuke toed his shoes off, glancing around despite himself.

"It's just us," Souji assured him. Yosuke was comforted to see that he wasn't the only one who looked nervous. "Come on, let's head upstairs."

Yosuke followed him with legs that felt like they were too heavy and hesitated before entering the room. He took a seat on the edge of the couch and crossed his arms to keep his hands from shaking. Next to him was a towel, probably put there by Souji for after they…whatever.

Souji hovered in front of him. "What exactly did you want help with?"

Yosuke hadn't really thought that far. He struggled to come up with an answer. "Just…how to act when it's happening. You always hear about guys pulling their girls' hair or choking them or something, and I don't want to do something stupid…"

It wasn't a great explanation, but Souji seemed satisfied. "Alright. You want to keep your pants on or put them around your ankles…?"

"I'll, uh, keep them on." It'd make a mess probably but the idea of having his pants around his ankles in front of Souji was too embarrassing to consider.

"Okay." Souji stepped forward and put a hand on his knee, urging him to uncross his legs.

"Ah, right." Yosuke spread his legs and clenched his fists as Souji knelt down. Even nervous and kneeling, Souji looked like he was in charge of the whole thing; no doubt about who the leader here. Realizing he needed to undo his belt, he fumbled with it and laid it over the arm of the couch. When he'd opened his fly and it came to taking himself out, however, he paused, wondering if he were supposed to do it or if that was Souji's job.

Souji pushed his hands away. "Don't worry, I've got it. Pretend I'm a girl." He made a face. "Well, your girlfriend, not just some random chick. Anyway, we've been fooling around and now I'm…doing this."

Yosuke twisted his foot against the floor, knowing there was no way he'd be able to pretend Souji was a girl. The angles of his face were soft, sure, but that was as far as the illusion stretched. He'd never seen a girl with eyes that sharp and penetrating, or met a woman with hands like Souji's, rough from months of using a sword.

He'd thought his nerves would get in the way, but he was already hard when Souji pulled him out. Without thinking, he tried to close his legs and hide. Souji leaned against one and forced them back apart. "Don't squeeze me."

"Sorry."

Souji stared at his dick, fingers stroking it absently as he thought. "You know, each person who does this to you is going to behave differently."

"Right."

"So you can't think it'll go exactly this way each time."

"I know." Yosuke fidgeted. "Just tell me if I do something stupid, alright?"

"As long as you tell me if I'm bad at this. I've never done it before." Yosuke nodded. Having psyched himself up, Souji took a deep breath, leaned forward and took the tip into his mouth.

Yosuke had no idea what a blowjob was supposed to feel like. Great, if he believed his classmates who'd claimed they'd got some; amazing, if X-rated videos were something to go on, but watching a woman do it on a half-hidden computer screen didn't give him enough to properly imagine the sensations, no matter how much lotion he used.

So, Yosuke really had no idea whether Souji was good or not. But in Yosuke's admittedly uneducated opinion, he was _fucking fantastic._

And he'd barely done anything.

He looked serious. It should have been funny, maybe, but instead it was really hot, like Yosuke's dick was the only thing in the world that mattered to him, and when Souji decided to give something his full attention he put every effort into it. This meant that his hand, the one wrapped around his cock because the other had somehow slipped behind Yosuke's back to hold him in place, never stopped moving and neither did his tongue, molding around the length, a weird, wet muscle better than Yosuke's hand had ever been. And with each bob of his head, he took more in, coming up occasionally to slide his hand down to Yosuke balls or press a kiss against the head or lick some area he had trouble reaching. It didn't even matter that his teeth sometimes scratched or he was using too much spit; for every mistake or second of discomfort, he'd do something to make up for it wonderfully.

Yosuke clawed at the couch cushions, hips jumping and head thrown back, unable to stop the dumb, needy sounds escaping his throat. The window was cracked; he thought the neighbors might be able to hear him and couldn't care, sure if he tried to be silent he'd hurt himself somehow. His hands groped around, found Souji's head and tangled in his hair, pushing him down as he thrust up, wanting more of that warm, wet mouth than he had any right to.

Souji made a quick, panicked noise and fought to pull back, taking his hand off of Yosuke's dick to tug at his hands. "That," he said breathlessly when his mouth was no longer full, "is a bad idea. You could choke a person like that, and you're pulling my hair too hard."

"Sorry." He didn't mean to hurt him but it still took a good amount of effort before he could force himself to ease his grip.

Souji rubbed his head. His lips were red and shiny, and Yosuke watched them move when he spoke, almost missing the words. "How am I doing? You haven't said anything yet."

Yosuke wanted to tell him to try holding a conversation while getting blown but he had a feeling Souji'd actually be able to do it.

"You're doing…" He tried to think of a word but all that came to mind were the stupid noise he'd been making. "…amazing. It's—just don't stop again."

"Hmm, nothing's wrong?"

Fuck, who cared? Yosuke tried to form a meaningful sentence, hoping it would get Souji started again. "Your, uh, your teeth are in the way sometimes."

"I'll watch that." He shifted on his knees, stretched, and went back down.

Yosuke tried to do something useful with his hands, rubbing restlessly at the back of Souji's neck and combing through his hair. Souji hummed – _shit_ – and leaned into the touch, pulling back long enough to say, "That feels good."

Yosuke groaned. "You too." He remembered Souji's comment about not saying anything and sought around for some kind of encouragement to let him know his efforts were more than appreciated. Mostly, he just moaned lewdly and cursed a lot, but every few seconds he'd managed a garbled compliment: "Fuck, Souji, do that again," or "Shit, god, partner, _partner yesyesyes_ …"

Souji seemed to be getting into it. He panted when he pulled away, although Yosuke couldn't tell whether it was because he was aroused or because he couldn't catch his breath, and dug his nails into Yosuke's back. He made noises too, good ones, good enough that Yosuke forced himself to shut the hell up so he could hear them, little mewls and moans that worked just as well as his tongue to get Yosuke hot.

Damn, Souji knew how to get into character.

His fingers curled, a familiar pressure building up too soon. "Ugh, I'm going to—fuck—" He didn't want to; he wanted this to go on for hours, to not blow his load within minutes like the inexperienced teenager he was, but it was all too new and he knew he couldn't last.

Souji pulled away. Yosuke was torn between crushing, frustrated disappointment, and relief that he'd said something in time and hadn't choked him. He reached for the towel with one hand and his cock with the other, but Souji caught him by his wrists.

"We probably should have figured this part out earlier," Souji said, voice husky, and Yosuke had no idea why he was talking when he could barely summon enough mind power to focus on his words. Souji worked his jaw like it hurt and licked one corner of his mouth.

"Worked what out?"

"What to do when you're about to come. You don't want to end up like Tatsuya-kun, right?"

Yosuke thrust his hips and flexed his hands, but Souji's grip was firm. "Right. I'll use the towel."

"Some girls don't mind, you know, if you use their mouths," Souji said, like he hadn't spoken at all. "They like it because they like making their partners happy."

"Uh-huh."

"And this isn't all about you, you know. You've got to make sure the girl is having a good time."

For the first time, Yosuke really took in Souji's appearance: the red face and the panting, the way he kept shifting, and the faint trembling of his hands. Yosuke went very still. Souji stared at him, lips parted, waiting for him to speak.

His voice shook. "A-anything that makes my partner happy makes me happy."

"Right." Souji licked his lips. He let go of Yosuke's wrists, slipped one hand up his shirt to caress to his back and rubbed his thigh with the other. He leaned forward, locked eyes with Yosuke, and in one swift movement took every inch of his cock inside of his mouth.

Oh, right: Souji didn't have a gag reflex.

Some part of Yosuke's brain figured this was why he was able to eat such weird things all the time. The larger part of his brain went absolutely blank. He moaned so loud he hurt his throat.

No way—there was no way he was going to last, it didn't matter how much he tried to stretch the moment or calm himself down—shit, that was the back of Souji's throat and god—fuck—he was so enthusiastic—Yosuke didn't even know people could make noises like that—

"Wait, wait." Yosuke pulled Souji's hair, tugged hard, wanting him _up_ and praying that he didn't blow right then and there and, like, blind him or something. He dragged Souji up until they were face-to-face and held his head firmly between his hands, not letting him move, not even when Souji whined and twitched like he wanted to go and finish. He closed his eyes; they were too close; they panted into each other's mouths, and Souji's lashes brushed against his face as his eyes moved, and all it would take was Souji to twitch again, a millisecond of movement, for their lips to touch.

His nerves were on fire; he shook with too much energy. He leaned forward and shoved Souji away in the same movement, doing the same when he rocked back, so that the space between them never closed but never grew any larger. He circled their noses, imagining the look on Souji's face, of what that look would turn to if he shifted and erased the space. His lips tingled at the thought to the point of pain. When he licked them, they were so close he thought he might have caught Souji's mouth.

Souji kept rubbing his thigh. "You have to let me finish."

"Right. Right, just…" He combed his fingers through Souji's hair and opened his eyes, leaning back just enough to make out his expression. Souji's eyes were half-closed and hazy, and he'd never seen that look on his face before, like all the maybe-he's-really-interested-in-me expressions he sometimes wore were gathered into one definitive look that said _this is what I want and it's all about you_. It made Yosuke's heart ache as if it had been closed in a vice.

 _Do it—lean forward—just kiss him already_ —long, deep, and hard so that Souji could never take another breath without thinking of Yosuke— _say something_ —

Instead, he let him go and watched his head lower again.

No time for regrets. A moment later he was curled over Souji's back, nails dug into his skin. He tried to choke out a warning, remembering Tatsuya and his stupid story, and it didn't matter what Souji had said earlier, he didn't want to hurt his partner. "Souji, _aaaaaa_ , I can't—"

Maybe Souji heard his babbling and maybe he didn't. Either way, he dug a foot into the floor and pressed forward so that when Yosuke came he had no choice but to do it in his mouth. And he did, to the sound of Souji making wanton, greedy whimpers, with a mindless cry that might have been a sob and the smell of Souji surrounding him.

He was surprised to find himself leaning back against the couch when he came to his senses. He didn't remember moving. He wasn't entirely sure he remembered the last few minutes. Still sitting between his legs, Souji stared up at him and rubbed little circles on his palm.

"Are you alright?"

Yosuke nodded weakly, trying to gather his thoughts.

"Good, you scared me for a second." He licked his lips and turned his gaze to the floor, thumb still moving. Yosuke watched his tongue move. The towel was still on the couch.

"Did you…?"

Souji's fingers tightened almost unnoticeably and he kept his eyes down. "I've eaten weirder things."

Yosuke nodded again. The idea was too much; he filed it away for later, reaching forward and pushing Souji's hair back where a few of the strands stuck to his face. Souji was flushed. "You were…you're amazing." He had the feeling he'd said that before but couldn't think of anything better.

Souji smiled slightly. "You're just saying that because it was your first time."

He didn't have enough strength to argue. Souji grabbed the towel and placed it on his lap. Yosuke had almost forgotten he was still exposed and made a half-hearted attempt to wipe himself but he didn't have the strength for that either. Instead, he just covered his lap and stared at his friend.

Souji shifted and pressed his hands hard against his thighs. His face was redder than before.

"You okay?"

"Sorry, I've just got to calm down." He pressed his lips together in a tight, annoyed line and glanced towards the door.

"Oh." Yosuke made himself sit straight, remembering that Souji had looked worked up as well. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't—was he supposed to offer do to the same? "Do you need…?" He trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"I need a change of pants," Souji muttered. He stood abruptly and rifled through his dresser, pulling a new pair of boxers and slacks. "I'll be right back," he called over his shoulder as he left the room.

Yosuke stared after him. Souji'd come from…? He put that idea away for later too, choosing instead on trying to summon some energy. He couldn't sit like this on Souji's couch forever, after all. He used the towel and tossed it on the floor when he was done, unsure of what else to do with it. Then he tucked himself away – he'd need another shower and hoped his parents wouldn’t say anything about it – and put his belt back on and then there was nothing to do but sit and wait for Souji to come back.

Relax. But he couldn't. He'd never be able to get the image of Souji out of his mind after this, the feel of his mouth and the sensation of him so close and how he'd sounded when he'd told Yosuke to let him finish.

Souji lingered at the doorway. He looked like he had regained some measure of his composure; his face was almost back to the cool, unreadable expression he wore most of the time.

Yosuke cleared his throat and cast about for something to say. He remembered the reason he'd given for starting this. "How…how was I?"

"You were great," Souji said. "If I were a girl, I couldn't have been happier with the way you treated me."

 _And since you're not a girl? How was it for just you?_ But he couldn't bring himself to say it. How could he expect Souji to admit something like that when he wasn't willing to do the same?

They'd been so close, their faces right there, he should have just—

He stopped thinking about it. "Good," he said. "I'm sure this'll come in handy some day."

"You'll make some girl very happy." Souji's voice was flat. He'd turned away and was absently readjusting one of his models.

Yosuke rubbed his nose and glared at his feet. _Say it. 'I don't want a girl, I want you. This was all just an excuse. Come sit by me, I want to touch you again. I think I love—'_ He wished Souji would say something.

He felt like a coward for not speaking up.

"Yosuke…"

He looked up, not caring if he looked too expectant and too eager. Souji's mouth was set in a thin line as if he were steeling himself for some uncomfortable confrontation, unsure of how it would turn out but determined to go through with it. Yosuke went to his side and put a hand on his shoulder. "What's up, partner? You know you can tell me anything." Nevermind that he couldn't bring himself to do the same. If Souji took that first step, Yosuke'd dive headfirst after him.

He just couldn't make that move himself.

Souji turned to face him, meeting his eyes. "I—"

"I'm home!"

They jumped away from each other, Souji barely catching the model before it tumbled to the floor. "Dojima's home early," he said.

They could hear him moving around, steps heavy with fatigue. "Souji, who else is here?"

"Yosuke. He's—"

"I was just leaving." Yosuke shoved his hands in his pockets. "I should probably go."

Souji looked torn, but the moment was gone. "Yeah."

Yosuke hesitated. He reached up and tangled his hands in Souji's hair. Slowly, trying to drag it out, he pulled him forward until their foreheads touched. It wasn't nearly enough. "Thanks."

"Yeah, no problem." Souji put his hands over Yosuke's and squeezed until it hurt. "Anytime."


End file.
